


Please Don't Cry

by Catchinglikekerosene



Series: Requests and Drabbles [1]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: This takes place in OH2 right after June Hirata confronts MC about their history with Ethan.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Requests and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828768
Kudos: 9





	Please Don't Cry

Just as June and Becca were at the height of their argument Ethan and Baz enter the diagnostics suite, both blissfully unaware of the new tension in the team. Baz greeted everyone happily while Ethan assessed the room with a trained eye. 

He saw Becca looking at the floor. 

With a raised eyebrow the Director of Diagnostics asked, “Rookie, everything ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she mumbled. 

With a nod the group began working on their next case. As she was following Baz and June out the office, Dr. Ramsey calls; 

“Lao, a word.”

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, shutting the door in front of her.

“Is everything okay?” he asked again. The tone of his voice let her know he wasn’t asking as her boss but as the man who knew every one of her emotions just from the coating of her eyes. 

Becca let out a long sigh. Her eyes started to well over with each and every one of the too many unknown variables taking over. 

Ethan rose from his desk and began to close the distance between them, his rigid professional demeanor softening with every stride. “Please don’t cry,” he softly begged. 

Looking directly at his chest in her line of vision she said, “Hirata knows about us.” 

It was direct and to the point. 

“What -” Ethan wasn’t sure if it was her even and firm tone or the weight of the statement that had him at a loss for words. 

“She also uses your coffee machine.” 

She could see his eyes growing dark. He was notably more upset about the coffee than their supposed feelings being out in the open after trying so hard to keep them at bay. It eased Becca’s mind a bit. But the moment the words slipped out of June’s mouth Becca knew just what Ethan was trying to protect by keeping things professional. Dr. June Hirata was manipulative and she would not hesitate to use what has just been confirmed to her advantage. 

“How? What does -” Ethan tried to ask before Becca cut him off. 

“I don’t know how but she suspects we’re...  _ involved _ .” 

“ _ Fuck.”  _ Ethan’s hand ran down his face in frustration. 

“She said everyone could see it…” Becca continued from her place by the glass door. “It’s obvious…” She moved closer to him. “What do you want to do about it?” 

Ethan shook his head, “Nothing. Not right now. I’ll speak with her, see what she really knows and why she’s doing this to you. I’m sorry, Becca.” He brushed his hand against hers, lacing their fingers together. It was the most he could do in that moment - the moment he had been wary about ever since Miami. “I - I should have been more careful and kept things professional. This is all my fault.” 

Becca’s dusky brown eyes met with his lustrous blues as she squeezed his hand tighter, “Ethan, stop. It’s no one's fault.” she admonished. “We have feelings for each other, you can’t blame yourself for that. It’s inevitable.  _ We’re  _ inevitable.” 

There was that word again. She first used that word last year in the lab after their first kiss in Miami. Just hearing the word made Ethan’s heart jump at all the memories flooding back - they had fought time and time again but always fell right back into each other. She was right. He knew she was right from the very beginning. Ethan Ramsey and Rebecca Lao were always fated to be more than colleagues. 

“I don’t want to ruin your career again,” he told her again in all honesty. “You can do this and I cannot be the reason you don’t achieve greatness.” 

Becca boldly let her free hand reach up and caress his cheek. “I promise you I can do both. I can love you  _ and  _ be the words best young diagnostician.” 

Ethan’s eyes went wider than a deer in headlights. “What” 

“Well,” she began to explain with a silly smirk, “You and Naveen are the best, but sorry you’re old. I’ll be the best young doctor for now.” 

“Becca…” 

She took in Ethan’s raised eyebrow and jitters. The reaction caused her to replay the past two remarks in her head. All of a sudden she dropped her hand from his cheek in realization. Rebecca just told her ‘friend’ - her mentor, that she loves him. 

Her eyes widely matched his at the revelation.

“I’m sorry - I didn’t mean it like that. I jus - It’s just something I say to my friends. Don’t read too much into it.” 

Ethan’s eyes softened with amusement at her backtrack. 

He pulls her closer, his free hand now firmly on her back. In no time at all he was kissing her tenderly, passionately,  _ lovingly _ . On impulse they melted into each other for a while. 

Once she broke the kiss for a dose of much needed oxygen, he whispers in her ear; 

“I like you a lot more than any of my friends. A bit too much.” 

Becca’s heart raced faster than it’s ever been at his admission. She pulled away and caught him looking into her eyes conveying their hidden meaning - wishing for her to understand. 

Now,  _ finally _ , Becca knows Ethan Ramsey feels the same way but he’s not ready to throw it out into the universe just yet. Although the words were a mistake on her part - she never imagined saying them out loud before let alone to his face - the feelings are real. 

Rebecca Carolina Lao does love Ethan Jonah Ramsey, with all she is. 

She wished things weren’t this complicated; they didn’t  _ need _ to be this complicated. But his way of over-complicating everything is something she loves about him. She loves how he craves information and is heavily guarded but opens up to her with just a little push. In that moment Becca wanted nothing more than for him to speak those words back, validating their predicament and making everything better. 

“I know,” she smiled up at him smally. “I’m sorry.” 

She untangled herself and backed away from him, starting to recollect her things. 

“I should get back to my patients. See you tomorrow, Dr. Ramsey.” 

  
  



End file.
